Ballerina demon
by Leiray Rose.x.Dead lover
Summary: Porque ellos fueron condenados a jamás ver el cielo azulado, porque fueron maldecidos antes de nacer, por su ingenuidad y noble forma de proteger a los demás. Fueron usados por su mismo pueblo, al que no le importó sacrificar a las más inocentes y puras almas que podía tener. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Minato!


**Hola! :3**

**Me reporto yo un poco tarde, pero bueno…este fic lo tenía hace mucho, mucho tiempo escrtito en mi Tablet, quería hacerlo participar en el concurso de Irresistiblemente Naranja, pero por problemas de salud no pude, espero que les guste. Este fic fue betedo por Isi-san, te lo agradezco.  
Espero que les guste…  
La idea es originada por mí. **

**Disclarimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama **

**.  
.**

**Ballerina Demon**

**.**

.

La melancolía cruzaba cada parte del lugar. Los destellos lunares se hacían más persistentes y en el eco del aire se escuchaba la voz de un hombre advirtiendo y narrando la historia de dos amantes que jamás pudieron estar.

La risa de un niño resonaba en el bosque, acompañada de la dulce melodía de una ocarina. El lago era bañado por la luz lunar, el viento traía la melodía de un triste flautista, una rosa roja florecía en el centro del lago donde la luna tocaba y mientras tanto el flautista de ocarina se recostaba en el único árbol que había de Jacaranda, esperando pacientemente a que floreciera la rosa roja.

Como si de magia se tratase la rosa se elevó y mostrando que no tenía raíz alguna, su color cambió. Pétalos azules se cayeron del árbol donde el flautista aumentaba su melodía y el destello de la luna fue más fuerte que cualquier luz.

El lago creó un remolino por instantes, antes de que el último pétalo negro de la rosa cayera con uno de color azul. La risa del niño desapareció y en el lago se mostró una hermosa mujer de cabellera como el fuego y de ojos violeta.

—_Has esperado mucho, mi amado. _—Su voz fue dulce como nunca antes se había escuchado. El flautista retiró su sombrero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—_Lo habitual, mi amor. _—Sus palabras fueron igual de dulces que las de la mujer, pero antes de dar un paso hacia donde su amado)las voces de muchos seres se escucharon y el lago fue rodeado por un cristal y enredaderas, separándolos y dividiéndolos para nunca estar.

Con pesar, la mujer suspiró y se acercó al único lugar donde podía ver el rostro de su querido_. —Es bueno tenerte a mi lado, pero... ¿no te can__sarás__? —_preguntó. Esa pregunta siempre rondaba su mente y nunca se había atrevido a decirla en voz alta porque temía la respuesta que él le pudiera dar, pero ese día por alguna razón logró llenarse de valor.

Sus ojos como el mismísimo zafiro, mostraron dulzura y calma. Dejando a un lado la ocarina, colocó sus manos en el espejo que los separaba, empujando sus manos en la enredadera que enterró sus filosas espinas en su cuerpo._ —Jamás, porque te amo tanto que no me importa no poderte tocar. _—En su voz no se notó la duda, pero en su mente todo era un mohín de emociones que no podía dar orden._ —Me alegra saberlo... ¿podrías tocar una melodía? —_Alejó su cuerpo del cristal y el matorral mientras se disponía a bailar, al escuchar la melodía inició con su danza especial.

Las emociones que sentía no eran solo las de ella sino las de más mujeres que estuvieron en su posición antes y se sumaban las dudas de su amante.

Ella era la contención de la destrucción, con su baile y voz entretenía al demonio que logró escapar entre la rebelión y la misma frialdad de la humanidad. Ella fue la que recibió tan horrenda carga por el precario de una humanidad insensata.

La música aumentó, y al cerrar sus ojos violetas vio su misma destrucción y las de sus antecesoras. {Tres rosas de diferentes colores alegres, en una colina, bailan al sol y con amor le cantan, pero al caer el manto nocturno sus colores alegres se van y su regocijo igual, para empezar a bailar con dolor y a cantar con agonía sostenida.}

Unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos violeta, antes de detener su baile y mirar hacia donde su amado.

La conexión de sus ojos duró unos instantes antes de que él parara de tocar. —_Es hora de irme... _—el dolor se sintió en su voz pero rápidamente cambió su tono al de siempre.

—_Te vas más temprano de lo usual, ¿ha ocurrido algo de lo que me tenga que enterar?_

—_Nada en especial, adiós__,__ mi bella flor. —_Con una tierna sonrisa y tocando la ocarina se fue, el flautista.

Por alguna razón la mujer que se encontraba atrapada entendió que ese era el adiós, pero como su corazón era tan inquieto como el de un niño quitó de su mente aquel pensamiento esperando verlo al día siguiente, como siempre.

Los días pasaron y cada vez eran más melancólicos para la mujer que cargaba con un dolor ajeno, que no era de ella. Las noches eran tristes y las flores del bosque empezaron a morir al igual que los frutos a secarse. El hombre que había prometido estar con ella no había vuelto desde hacía más de un mes, desde aquel día que se despidió con un adiós. Kushina esperaba sentada todas las noches a su amado, pero parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo. Las esperanzas se acababan, hasta que una noche escuchó el sonido de una ocarina y con ilusión se acercó al cristal que la dividía del mundo real. —_Qué bueno que has vuelto, mi amado, Minato_. —Dijo, con evidente emoción, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos de igual color. Usaba una ocarina parecida a la de oro que Minato tocaba, pero esta era de oro blanco y con perlas negra.

—_No soy yo_ —dijo el hombre de ojos como la sangre. Su piel era pálida como la nieve y tan fría como la misma. La mujer reconoció la voz de aquel sujeto, antes de que el cuerpo de este se trasformara en el de un enorme zorro. —_Pareces asustada, ¿será que ahora me temes?_ —dijo, con sorna evidente.

La mujer, de cabellos como la sangre, por inercia retrocedió. Ella sabía que él olía su miedo, pero eso poco le importó._ — ¿No será porque eres una criatura del mal, que solo causa dolor? ¿Curioso, no? Tú acorralas a mi gente y condenas a las Rōzu Shinwa* pero yo te acorralo a ti, ¿no es así? _—Su voz sonó con decisión pero el miedo se sintió, más al ver cómo la sonrisa desapareció de la criatura.

—_Es verdad, pero lo curioso aquí es que tu propia gente me las da para mi disposición. No importa sí las mato —_hizo una pausa antes de sacar un volante y lanzárselo a la mujer que él mismo había atrapado y maldecido para que jamás fuera feliz.

Kushina tomó el volante y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras lágrimas de dolor bajaban de sus ojos, su corazón se terminó de destruir y cayó arrodillada. El demonio que estaba al lado lanzó una sonrisa sepulcral. _—Ese era el amor que decía tenerte ese humano, al fin y al cabo es un hombre y necesita atención que tú nunca le podrías dar. —_La mujer arrugó el volante y siguió llorando como nunca.

—_Así me gusta verte. —_dijo, antes de marcharse_._

Él la había traicionado, igual que los demás. Ella era el veneno que contenía la mismísima muerte y él era su luz en ese mundo de crueldad y traición, pero al final ella cayó ante la oscuridad porque el amor que Minato Namikaze le había jurado era mentira, él se había casado con la princesa; "Mikoto Uchiha". El bosque murió igual que la mujer que una vez bailó para el Kitsune Kurama. Porque ella al fin y al cabo jamás podría ser feliz.

Su cuerpo quedó blanco, como la misma porcelana que guardaba su alma, sus ojos violeta perdieron el destello de luz que aún quedaba y la inercia de la vida era lo único que la sostenía en ese cruel mundo. De la rosa roja que una vez fue solo quedaron los pétalos marchitados, y el demonio que la mantenía en la caja de cristal quedó más feliz que cualquiera al ver que la mujer había muerto de tal manera.

—_***¿Abuelo, esa historia es real?***_

—_***Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Es algo que nadie sabe***_

—_***Pero… tiene que ser real para que se haya vuelto leyenda***_

—_***Tienes razón, pero… Minato, dicen que esa leyenda se repite cada mil años. Qué tal que tú la puedas ver***_

—_***Ah… ¿no te entiendo bien?***_

—_***Algún día lo harás…***_

Tal vez es algo que el destino ya tiene marcado para aquellos que jamás podrán ver ese cielo azulado. Tal vez si Minato hubiera tenido el valor ese día para contarle a su amada que estaba siendo obligado por su padre a casarse con alguien, a quien no amaba, Kushina le habría entendido y perdonado.

Tal vez si Kushina hubiera sido más fuerte he ido en contra del mundo, habría podido salvarlo y salvarse a sí misma; si ella se hubiera rellenado de sueños y no de promesas, de esperanzas suyas y no de alguien más, habría podido ver ese hermoso cielo del que hoy nosotros disfrutamos.

Pero todo se quedará en un tal vez porque ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar.

Y es por eso que cada mil años la historia se repite esperando que en algún momento esas almas entiendan que a veces se tiene que luchar para conseguir lo añorado, pero mientras no sean egoístas y no piensen en sí mismos eso jamás ocurrirá.

Y la bailarina del demonio bailará siempre para el Kitsune.

Y el flautista se tendrá que conformar con componer para otra mujer.

Mientras ninguno de los dos tenga el valor suficiente para romper las cadenas que les pusieron sus antepasados.

Las cadenas del dolor y el sufrimiento seguirán ahí, siempre la historia será igual hasta que no cambien su destino ellos mismos…

Porque ellos fueron condenados a jamás ver el cielo azulado, porque fueron maldecidos antes de nacer, por su ingenuidad y noble forma de proteger a los demás. Fueron usados por su mismo pueblo, al que no le importó sacrificar a las más inocentes y puras almas que podía tener.


End file.
